Scrooge McDuck (Canon, Character)/EMagolorSoul
Summary Scrooge McDuck was born in Glasgow, Scotland in 1867 to a poor family and was the oldest of three brothers. At the age of 10, Scrooge became a shoe polisher to earn more money for his family but his first client scammed him by paying with an American dime, unusable in Scotland. Nevertheless, Scrooge keeps the dime and, recognizing it as the start of something big, moves to the U.S. at age 13 to work as a river-boater with his uncle. But when his uncle dies two years later, a gang of outlaws known as the Beagle Boys destroyed his steamboat and left him jobless. After a short career as a cowboy, Scrooge becomes a miner and decides to participate in the Klondike Gold Rush, which is when he explored White Agony Creek. Despite hearing tales of the creek being protected by a giant monster, Scrooge ventures into it and discovers that the "giant monster" was simply the preserved corpse of a mammoth. He enters the creek and finds the legendary Goose Egg Nugget, an artifact that makes him rich. After several run-ins with adversaries who attempted to steal his fortune, Scrooge continues mining and making deals, decisions that eventually made him a billionaire.Over 15 years later though, he ends up lonely and invites Donald Duck (along with his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie) over for Christmas where he tells them his life story. Once he finishes, the new generation of Beagle Boys attack Scrooge but he fights off and defeats them. Afterwards, Scrooge becomes an adventurer once again (this time with his nephews) and continued to get richer. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C to High 8-C, likely far higher. Higher when enraged | At most High 5-A, likely higher. Higher '''when enraged '''Name: Scrooge McDuck Origin: Disney/Ducktales Gender: Male Age: 88 Classification: Duck, Billionare, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Greed Empowerment to Self Sufficiency (The two abilities wrap around eachother), Omnilingualism, Summoning via Genie lamp and Didgeridoo Flute, Midway Toon Force (Capable of swimming in golden coins, can turn his cane into a pogo stick) Swimming in coins also classifies as Elemental Swimming , Duplication vis Multiplicator, Friction Manipulation and/or Friction Removal via Slippery Gun/Neutral-Friction Ray, as well as Intertia Manipulation and/or Intertia Removal via Anti-Intertia Ray (Basically Physics Manipulation), Intangibility via Spectrification Gun, Invulnerability via the Invisibility Coin, Breaking the Fourth Wall/4th wall awareness, Genius Intelligence(A notable intelligence trait is Business Intuition), Superiority to Statistics Amplification, Vehicular Mastery, Sleep Manipulation via Sleeping Spray, Martial Arts to Combat Mastery, possible Enhanced Senses, Durability Negation via Omnisolve | Same as before, but enhanced, Flight to True Flight (Should be comparable to Goofy in his Super Goof form) Attack Potency: Building level to Large Building level '(Can effortlessly uproot trees and/or throw Rhinos into them. Destroyed a cruise ship/riverboat. Destroyed and shattered two chimneys, the size of said chimneys were much larger than standard houses in combined size. Accidentally destroyed an ice glacier by slamming his pickaxe into the ice, and destroyed icebergs, he should at least be comparable to, and capable of harming others who are on his level of durability and to those who can harm him as well), likely '''far higher '(Caused massive earthquakes, broke off a part of the Earth by hitting it with his pickaxe, and knocked out the Terra-Firmie King, who was capable of causing Earthquakes). '''Higher '''when enrged (Once fueled with anger and enraged, his statistics, especially strength, presumably double and skyrocket) Can ignore conventional durability via Omnisolve, which dissolves anything it touches | At most '''Dwarf Star level, likely higher '''(Containing the same source of power and energy as him, he should have comparability to Super Goof, who was capable of casually one-shoting a planet busting comet, and threw a planet. Should at least still be able to qualify for an even higher level). '''Higher when enraged (The same case goes for when he is angry in his Super Scrooge form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Movement, Combat, and Reaction speeds (Can casually dodge lightning attacks from Magica De Spell. Note that Magica is capable of causing storm-like weather scenarios. Scrooge as well outran "little comets" summoned by Magica, and also dodged and reacted to electric bolts from the goddess Aphroducky, who's blasts should at least be comparable to that of actual lightning. Threw a plate so fast that other people told that it "moved like lightning"). Higher '''when enraged (His statistics, including speed, presumably double once he is fueled with anger) | '''Massively FTL+ (Equal to Super Goof, who was capable of jumping to the moon in one jump, can easily fly to other planets, and can circle the entire universe under a short time period) Lifting Strength: At most Superhuman (Can casually lift trees and logs, as well as use this as tools. Once swam in quicksand without any difficulty. Can lift a money sack full of cash and throw it as if it were a ball. Can lift barbells with numerous plates and full grown men without any signs of stress) | Class Y (Comparable to Super Goof, who threw a planet) Striking Strength: Building level '''to '''Large Building level, likely far higher. Higher '''when enraged | At most '''Dwarf Star level, likely higher. Higher when enraged Durability: Large Building level (Tanked numerous landmines and dynamite explosions, withstood burning up in Earth's atmosphere while heading back down to Earth, his gigantic money bin was unscathed by this as well, fell from numerous high elevations numerous times, Tanked a helicopter crash while riding with Launchpad McQuack, withstood heavy hits from Dracula Duck once in his giant cauldron form), likely far higher | At most Dwarf Star level, likely higher Stamina: 'Very high (Once swam in quicksand, and got out without being tired, ran 4 miles total while running his fastest and wasn't even remotely tired after surpassing those 4 miles, let alone he presumably seemed like he was willing to continue running) | Possibly limitless (Comparable to Super Goof, who circled the entire universe and back to his starting point without getting tired) 'Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with standard weaponry (Cane, Swords, ETC). Tens of meter to even higher with ranged weaponry (Guns, Rays, ETC). Standard Equipment: Cane, pogo stick, shovel, pickaxe, McDuck Sword, medieval armor, a revolver, a double-barreled shotgun, a Winchester M1876, dual Colt .45 Peacemakers, a boomerang, a rope, a Bowie knife, Omnisolve, Multiplicator, Anti-Inertia Ray, Slippery Ray, Spectrification Gun, Sleeping Spray, garlic necklace, Fountain Pen, laser pen, Winter Mittens, Magica's Wand, Spacesuit, etc. | Same as before, money belt Intelligence: Genius. Scrooge became the world's richest figure in the economy of his time achieving hard work and succeeding by pulling off clever tactics, almost throughout his entire lifetime, which lead him to get richer by the decade. Because of this, in given time he eventually soon started to manage the world's largest economic empire under his name and is shown to do a significant job maintaining the empire. Due to how much money he earns, he managed to memorize every serial number on every dollar he has ever made. He as well knows and is experienced with other things, such as improvising, chess, martial arts, persuasion, improvising, and is skilled with almost any weapon possible. Weaknesses: Scrooge tends to mostly act greedy. In a result, he faints if a relative simply asks him for 10 dollars. He is as well short tempered and can get angry rather easily, though his anger can enhance his strength, and agility. Note: Respect thread: https://mcgasher.deviantart.com/art/Scrooge-McDuck-goes-berserk-into-DEATH-BATTLE-595771029 Category:EMagolorSoul Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5